Goals of this Alcoholism Program will be accomplished through a comprehensive 4-phase approach: (1) Referral: Locating persons who are in need of help is the first phase of the program. Referrals are received from local and county law enforcement agencies, judges, district attorneys, welfare and family members. The cooperation of these people is excellent and has proven most helpful in getting the alcoholic to take the initial step toward recovery. (2) Detoxification: Once the person admits that he has a problem with alcohol and seeks our help, he will be taken to one of the State hospitals for detoxification. These hospitals are well equipped to handle the alcoholic and have been most cooperative in our program. (3) Rehabilitation: the alcoholic when released from the State Hospital will be taken to the Family Guidance Center, which provides a place for the alcoholic to adjust and gradually return to the mainstream of life. This breaks the cycle of life synonymous with the disease of alcoholism. By providing the opportunity to share the same environment with others who have the same problem the center affords a feeling of personal relationships between the counselors and participants. (4) Employment: While at the Rehabilitation Center the alcoholic goes through a period of readjustment. Once the counselor feels that the participant is ready to return to his home, every effort is made to locate employment for him. Excellent cooperation has been received from the Oklahoma Employment Service and Operation Mainstream training program in this phase of the program. These agencies provide job counseling, referral and vocational training for the recovering alcoholic.